gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
SleepyMunchlax VS FlameEagle25: The Epic Battle
Prologue: Munchlax SleepyMunchlax1 was a regular user on the boards. He didn't post too often, although he does believe Corrin is a drug dealer. He had a bunch of friends like PK_Water, Jiggle, and hbthebattle, a sister, ThePicklez1, and even Crab noticed him. He was overall a good user. Until flammy happened. Prologue: Flammy Flammy, on the other hand, was anything but. No one liked him, he had a ty roster with ty OCs (which he insists he copyrighted, even though he didn't), and would lie about his past actions being by his brother, who totally is real and exists and did that stuff. Totally. Why did he hate Munchlax? Well... Prologue: AnimeaAlvin This account was Sleeps's alt, where he would make joke topics about Alvin and animea. He accidentally revealed his identity, forgetting to change accounts before posting. When flammy returned to the boards under the name AzureHero, he found the alt and was pissed. A LOT. The Murder of SleepyMunchlax1 After discovering Munchlax's alt, Flammy decided to destroy Munchlax's account. He marked every Alvin message and things that were slightly off-topic for moderation, and after several deleted messages, Munchlax was eventually banned. It was a dark and gloomy day, but not all hope was lost, as for Flammy forgot what he was originally mad about; AnimeaAlvin. AnimeaAlvin's Short Life Despite having an IP ban preventing him from getting more accounts, Munchlax remembered AnimeaAlvin. He started using the account, PMed a few users about it, and mentioned he'd be using it for the first few posts he made. Then the topic of doom came; "Instead of adding Ridley and removing Daisy, why not have Daisy Ridley?" Jiggle mentioned that he was upset Munchlax had to use this account, and the topic was derailed by Flammy before being closed being a mod. (I think it even made front page, who knows?) AA (AnimeaAlvin) couldn't read Flammy's messages though, as for he was on his ignore list. Unfortunately, AA was banned because the IP ban found him and killed the account. The PM of Death Since Flammy was resolving his anger issues, he decided to send a hate PM to AA. He told him to close his account because of having an Alvin profile picture. AA reported the PM, and ignored him. Hopefully he got in trouble... The Mourning of SleepyMunchlax1 After the death of Munchlax, many were sad. (add yourself if you miss me ;')) * Jiggle was upset and said what Flammy did was unacceptable. * PK_Water was surprised that the mods were fooled this easily Not only were people sad, but Daisy VS The World was cancelled due to this incident. One day had Daisy VS Alvin, and it was reported by Flammy. The entire series was then deleted due to this incedent. The Return of SleepyMunchlax1 Yes, I'm coming back! I have a whole bunch of topics and series in mind, but I'll return after I have a level high enough to do polls, add friends, report and edit posts. I'll be back sometime during July, maybe earlier if the IP change works. Yay! ;) Contact me on my wikia wall. Category:Events